Migajas
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El amor es libertad, reciprocidad... pero nunca Mendigar. El actual fic participa en el Mini reto: "¿Si del amor al odio sólo hay un paso?" Para el foro Anteiku.
_El actual fic participa en el Mini reto: "Y si del odio al amor solo hay un paso" para el foro Anteiku._

 _En ésta ocasión me tocó una frase adversa al título del reto._

 _Saint Seiya no me pertenece, espero que disfruten ésta one shot aunque éste trabajo no tiene que ver con el long fic de mi autoría._

 _La historia se desarrolla en un futuro no muy lejano que puede comprender Next Dimensión u Omega._

 _Dedicado a quienes quizás estén o pasaron por una situación similar._

 _In memoriam de Jesús Barrero, quien dio vida con su voz a Seiya de Pegaso._

* * *

 _ **Migajas**_

En el santuario de Athena, la noche caía de forma repentina, sin ninguna estrella o la misma luna que lo iluminara.

Todo parecía transcurrir tranquilamente, sin embargo… destellos dorados surgían en la casa de Sagitario.

-¡Aaarggh!

Se escuchó el grito ahogado de un caballero de oro al impactar su cuerpo de forma violenta contra el muro de la casa, rompiéndose en añicos.

Unos pasos que demostraban seguridad y respeto se acercaban a contemplar a su rival mal herido y sangrante.

-Seiya… el caballero amado por Athena – Se escuchó la voz de aquel ser, que tenía un matiz de masculino y femenino.

-¡Déjale en libertad y pelea conmigo!

Aquel hombre de piel morena revestido con la gloriosa armadura de Sagitario se ponía de pie en forma estoica, con un dolor en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dejar en libertad a alguien cuyo ser desde el inicio me pertenece? – respondió irónicamente aquel sujeto. –No sé cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

La mirada del oriental se turbó por completo, su rostro se desencajó ante aquella figura que tenía en frente.

-Yo… - habló con un hilo de voz al comprender lo que pasaba.

* * *

Una serie de sucesos llegaron a la mente del caballero de Sagitario, que en su vida le marcarían para siempre.

Siendo honrado al entrenar en la casa de Athena, Seiya había enfrentado obstáculos para poseer en su momento la armadura de Pegaso. Desde su condición racial hasta las enemistades que en su momento generó.

En esa estancia, había conocido de forma accidental a una chica de cabellera verde, probablemente un poco mayor que ella.

Le había visto en batalla al entrenar a un grupo de amazonas mientras él cazaba a un "conejo" para la cena.

Sin embargo, el oriental había visto el rostro de la chica y, desconociendo las reglas de los caballeros femeninos se dedicó a ayudar a la chica que estaba herida de la muñeca.

Para aquella joven era el primer gesto que alguien pudo haber tenido con ella.

Sin embargo, los años transcurrieron y el joven Seiya había logrado vencer al alumno de una amazona rival de su maestra. Ignoraba entonces que aquella rival era la misma chica que había ayudado años atrás.

Una rivalidad había nacido. Rivalidad que él ignoraba por completo.

* * *

La vida de un caballero de Athena se limita a combatir y proteger a la diosa que veneran. Con el tiempo, llegaron batallas donde los mismos caballeros combatieron entre ellos.

Un lugar usurpado, caballeros dorados coludidos en los menesteres del "Patriarca" habían desatado la persecución en contra de la joven Saori Kiddo, quien era la figura de Athena. Seiya no dudo en protegerla en ninguna ocasión.

Sin embargo, la Amazona, independientemente si se trataba de la misma diosa o no… detestaba a la joven del cabello violáceo.

El caballero de Pegaso enfrentó en más de una ocasión a la Amazona del cabello verde a quien conocía como Shaina de Ofiuco. El oriental siendo todo un caballero, no quería enfrentar a la Amazona.

Nunca había comprendido por qué la obsesión de la amazona al tratar de matarle, hasta que; en un ataque dirigido por Aioria de Leo descubrió la verdad.

Shaina le había revelado su pasado y confesándole que debía matarle o amarle.

La guerrera de Ofiuco cambió radicalmente su lealtad y no le importaba ser el escudo humano de Seiya en más de una ocasión. Le Protegería siempre con tal que él fuese la luz que brillara en medio de la oscuridad.

Para ella, traducía su amor en obras, rara vez decía palabra alguna.

Seiya estaba conmovido ante la generosidad y actitud de quien en su momento intentara matarle, desarrollando un cierto cariño ante ella.

¿Qué le detenía para demostrar su amor?

Su lealtad a Athena.

* * *

Habiéndose encontrado solo y meditando sobre cada evento acontecido a lo largo de su vida, Seiya nunca había meditado sobre lo que Shaina le había demostrado durante todo ese tiempo.

Saori, quien ya había alcanzado una cierta madurez, comprendía a Seiya.

El trato que mantenía ella con sus subordinados fue gentil, sin embargo, siendo mujer entendía a la amazona de Ofiuco.

-Seiya – habló Athena de forma cálida – Debes pensar en un futuro para tu corazón.

El oriental reacciona un poco extraño.

-Deseo protegerte con mi vida Saori, sin embargo… hay algo que me detiene; no quiero fallar como caballero pero…

-¿Shaina?

Él asiente.

-Seiya, no debes temer, ella misma te ha dicho que fuiste capaz de ver más allá de su alma.

-Quiero corresponderle…

-Sabes de antemano que ella sigue esperando fielmente tu regreso… aunque tú le has dado migajas.

El caballero guardó silencio.

-Shaina es alguien a quien valoro tanto, y mi corazón tiene miedo de ser infiel a Athena.

-Nunca serás infiel Seiya. – Musitó la chica del cabello violáceo.

La diosa se había retirado dejando sólo a aquel hombre que le había protegido y salvado.

¿Qué pasaba por la mente del guerrero?

Le habían preparado para proteger a una deidad pero su corazón guardaba anhelos distintos.

-Hablaré con ella.

Mencionó con decisión.

Abandonó por primera vez a la persona que había jurado proteger.

* * *

Mientras el caballero peleaba consigo mismo, una luz se divisaba en medio de las casas de Scorpio y Sagitario.

Seiya intuía que algo malo ocurría.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Seiya!

El caballero de Sagitario sintió su corazón estremecerse.

Corrió hacia aquella luz resplandeciente pero en su camino, había encontrado serpientes.

-¡¿Qué Diablos es esto?!

Cuestionaba al ver una situación fuera de lo ordinaria.

Decidió usar su poder para eliminar a esos seres y continuar con su camino.

Logró llegar a la casa que protegía cuando repentinamente, una figura quien portaba una armadura dorada, se había presentado.

-Y el caballero de Sagitario aparece en escena.

La voz del sujeto era una mezcla entre lo femenino y masculino. Hablaba con ironía.

Seiya miraba con cierto asombro a aquella figura.

-¡¿Shaina?!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque su cosmos irradiaba oscuridad.

-No más Shaina, ahora soy Ofiuco, el tercer caballero dorado.

-¡Shaina, escúchame!

Repentinamente de su brazo, un golpe poderoso surgió haciendo volar por los aires al caballero de Sagitario.

-¡No Seiya! ¡Tú escúchame! – Mencionó aquella voz – ¡Ya no podía vivir atada a tus migajas, nunca fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para admitir si realmente sentiste amor por mí!

-¡Shaina, sé que no eres tú la que dices esas cosas!

-¡Siempre fuiste el héroe que nunca perdió la esperanza, llegaste más lejos de lo inesperado, pensaste en ti y siempre te apoye… sin embargo… tú no fuiste capaz de decirme tu sentir hasta ahora!

Seiya sabía que tenía razón en cierta manera.

-¡Ella me pertenece, nació para ello! – Mencionó aquel ser.

-¡Shaina, escúchame, lo lamento… siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo… No te dejes dominar por él!

Un nuevo golpe salió de aquel caballero dorado para derribar al oriental con violencia.

-Ella se aferró a tus migajas en el último momento – Respondió Ofiuco quien caminaba hacia el guerrero – Lo que ella te dijo, se encontraba anidado en el fondo de su corazón.

Seiya miraba de forma perdida aquel guerrero.

-El hombre se aferra a seres que difícilmente le amaran y hacen del poco afecto que recibe un tesoro que al inicio brilla pero al final amarga. Shaina jamás te lo diría.

-Shaina… lo lamento.

Un grito de impotencia rompió el silencio en el Santuario mientras veía el guerrero de Sagitario como la figura de aquella mujer desaparecía en medio de la noche, dejando a su paso serpientes en su andar.

Una amazona que siempre vivió de las migajas.

-¡Shaina!

* * *

 _ **Esperamos sus comentarios y de antemano, Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
